simplemmofandomcom-20200214-history
Gamble
Disclaimer ''' Gambling involves risk. Please only gamble with funds that you can afford to lose. (We don't want the chat full of people begging for money) Whilst we do our utmost to offer good advice and information, we cannot be held responsible for any losses that may occur as a result of gambling. We do our best to make sure all the information that we provide on this site is correct. However, from time to time mistakes will be made and we will not be held liable (aka these are simply suggestions to gamble semi-safely). Please check any stats or information if you are unsure about their accuracy. No guarantees are made with the regards to results of financial gain. All forms of betting carry financial risk and it is up to the individual to make bets with or without the assistance and information provided on this site. The material contained on this site is intended to inform and educate the reader on SimpleMMO gambling and in no way represents an inducement to gamble legally or illegally. Where to find gamble games? Go to Town and from there you can visit the "Game Centre". Three Types of Gambling '''50/50 "Attempt to double your money" Input the amount of gold you want to bet and press SUBMIT, after that it will show you if you won or lost. If you win you will get double you will get 2 times your input. If you lose you get nothing. The maximum wager is 35 000 '''gold. '''3 Cups "Choose the correct cup to win" Input the amount of gold you want to wager and choose the cup (Martini, Beer or Coffee) you think is correct and press SUBMIT, after that, it will show you if you won or lost. If you win you will get double you will get 3 times your input. If you lose you get nothing. The maximum wager is 100 000 '''gold. '''Slot Machine "Try your luck and spin the slot machine" For now, each spin wagers 50 and you only need to press SPIN. It is still in development and future updates may improve it. For 3 matching icon you will get 1500 '''gold. If the icons don't all match you get nothing. The slot machine may glitch and give you 3 matching beer icons but not say you've won, this means you are going to fast and the game couldn't keep up, slowing down should stop this from happening. Tips for gambling: Don't go too far and lose all the money you make. Once you start making a profit, stop there, or you will lose it all. Its recommended you keep a large sum of your current money in the bank to avoid gambling it away. Maybe 50% or more There are many different patterns and tricks players use to help them gamble. Every player has a different idea of how it works. Some are better than others, and some don't work at all. Only risk gold you are willing to lose. Here is a gambling strategy that has the power of math on its side: Step 1. In 50/50 bet 1% of your current coin. Step 2. If you win, repeat step 1, if not continue to step 3. Step 3. Double your previous bet, and ad 10% of the first bet (Example: bet 100 and lose, now bet 210). Step 4. If you win, start back at step 1. If you lose, go to step 5. Step 5. Repeat step 2 for 1 more iteration. If you have not won, start back at step 1. (Example: bet 100 and lose, bet 210 and lose, bet 430 and lose, then start back at step 1) Step 6. If you've encountered a large losing streak- about 3 or 4 cycles, then stop, Recover your lost funds via travel, or quests, and try again later. you may have statistics on your side, but luck is a tricky mistress. With this, you can expect a slow but steady crawl up. Obviously, the 50/50 is still a 50/50 chance and '''if you continue to lose it doesn't mean you are bound to win the next, but you are statistically likely to eventually. Don't continue chasing a loss, and don't bet recklessly. Follow this and you will get phat stacks... eventually Once you get ALOT of money I recommend following this pattern 8000 if lose---> 17000 if lose--->35000 Repeat. With this, you can expect an average of 1250 gold increase per bet. Here is another strategy with math on its side: Step 1. In 3 Cups bet 1 gold. Step 2. If you lose, skip to betting 10 gold (only do this once. Don't return to betting 10 gold if you lose on something higher than 10 gold). If you win, bet the amount you won. Step 3. Every time you lose, double your bet. Every time you win, bet the number you won. Step 4. If you go on a losing streak over 100k while betting, make sure to pull back. '''You don't want to lose your gold. '''If you bet right, you can go from 300k -> 500k in an 30 minutes or so. Step 5. Profit. Also, make sure to remember that if you win 2 times in a row, you should just leave the game and restart. Remember to bet smart. Category:Town